Possessed
by Fierce1
Summary: What happens when Arwen is possessed by the ring? Read 2 find out! Oh, and leaving a nice review wouldnt hurt either! ;)
1. A Sweet Moment in Imladris

Note: None of these characters are mine, though if they were I would use them to take over the world! Mwahahahaha!!!!!! Okay, I think I will stop now ^.^  
  
Arwen gazed out her balcony, over the beautiful courtyard of Imladris. She smiled at the beautiful sight of the falls, the smell of springtime flowers in the air. She closed her eyes sapphire eyes and drew it in, all of the beauty of Imladris. While she was being mesmorized by the beauty of her home, Aragorn snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, playfully kissed her neck.  
  
"You grow more beautiful by the hour my Evening Star," he murmured, now kissing her collarbone. She giggled and turned around, planting a deep and passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
"And you, meleth nin, can be quite the charmer," she added in playfully. He chuckled and held her in his strong arms, Arwen's head resting on his shoulder. I wish this moment will never end, Arwen thought. She played with a piece of his wavy brown hair.  
  
"How is Frodo?" she asked.  
  
"He is doing better," he replied. "His strength is slowly coming back to him."  
  
Arwen smiled at the news. She took Aragorn's hand in hers and together, they walked down the halls of the palace, talking and laughing. Little did they know that the laughter would soon cease in Imladris.  
  
A/N Dun Dun DUUUUN!! What do u think?? Please review!! Pretty pretty please review!! 


	2. So it Begins

Note: Blah blah, the characters aren't mine. Im sure you all know that by now lol.  
  
A few days later, Aragorn was sitting at the council, listening to Elrond speak. When Frodo was asked to bring the ring up, Aragorn immediately had a vision, a horrible vision that he would never forget.  
  
It was of Arwen, her sword covered in blood, as were her hands and her clothes. She stood, trembling with fear, tears running down her face. Aragorn jumped in his seat and caught Elrond's attention.  
  
"Aragorn? Is something wrong?" Elrond asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, smiling weakly. The ring remained on the small stone table.  
  
Later that night, Arwen was walking through the halls of the palace, smiling as she felt the cool night air touch her skin and the stars glisten down on her. And there it was. Shining golden in the moonlight. She halted and gasped at the haunting beauty of the ring. She took it from the table and held it in the palm of her hand. She stared at it with wide blue eyes, never seeing anything with such beauty before. She was now under its spell.  
  
She slowly walked to her room and grabbed Hadafang, her sword. She smiled and felt the sharp tip of it with her fingertip. She walked back out of her room and placed the ring back onto the table. She silently glided through the halls, her white nightclothes flowing behind her like ghosts. She gripped her sword tightly. She entered one of the bedrooms of Imladris, but it was not hers. A few moments later, she came out, grinning wickedly, her sword and nightclothes covered in blood. Her eyes flashed with malice and she cleaned off her sword with her nightgown and put it back in its sheath. She then changed her clothes and lay back in bed, closing her eyes, the ring haunting her sleep.  
  
A/N Uh oh, good elf gone bad!! But the question remains: who did she kill?? Maybe I will post the next chapter sooner if I get enough reviews!!! *Hint hint * 


	3. A Death in Imladris

A/N Hey!! I'm gonna be needing some more reviews, this is a good story, I promise!! Just review please please!!  
  
Response 2 reviewers:  
  
AlyEvenstar: Im glad that u really really really really really really really really like my story lol. Keep checkin in, I will be writing a lot more of this!!  
  
Arwen-the-immortal: I will keep writin long chappies as long as u leave me some long reviews!! Lol, thanx 4 reviewin!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elladen ran through the halls of the palace as fast as he could, panting for breath. He stopped at his father's bedroom doorway and banged as hard as he could on the door. Elrond opened the door, looking annoyed that he had been waken up.  
  
"Elladen what did you do now?" he grumbled.  
  
"It's...it's Legolas!!," he panted. "He has been murdered!" Elrond's eyes widened and he immediately ran to Legolas's bedroom, where his body lay. Stab marks were in his chest and in his legs and arms. He was covered in blood and Elrond and Elladen gazed at him in shock. Elrond later broke the news to everyone. Arwen was silent with shock.  
  
"I cannot believe someone would kill my best friend," she whispered to Aragorn, her voice trembling. "Who would do such a thing?" Aragorn took her hand and stroked it gently.  
  
"I wish I could tell you Arwen," he said gravely. "But I know not who murdered Legolas." The servants took Legolas's body and cleaned it, preparing for the long travel back to Mirkwood. The light that Imladris once held was now dimming.  
  
That night, Arwen visited the ring again. She smiled and went over to a bush, where her sword was cleverly hidden. She stared into its reflection and grinned evily, running a finger over the blade, cutting her flesh and making the tip of her finger bleed slightly.  
  
"He is dead," she whispered. "We will not have him get in the way ever again."  
  
"But you must kill the others Arwen," a deep voice in her head echoed, it seemed to come from the Ring. "Kill anyone who is in your way."  
  
She grinned and once again, walked down the dark halls of the palace, entering another room with the blade clean and coming out with it stained in blood.  
  
A/N Well?? What'd ya think??!! Please leave a review and I will get the next chappie up sooner if I get enough!!! 


	4. Flashes of the Truth

Note: I don't own the characters, so get off my back!!!  
  
Response 2 reviewers:  
  
RangerOfTheWest: So so glad u liked it!! There will b more, just check in often!! Thanx 4 the reviews!!  
  
arwen-the-immortal: Yea I try not 2 go 2 fast when im writing stories. Keeps up the suspense and draws in more reviews!! Thanx 4 reviewing tho, more will come, I promise!!  
  
Aragorn peered into the rooms of Elladen and Elrohir. A stab mark pierced through each of their chests. Tears filled Aragorn's eyes as he saw them, the dead, murdered bodies of his foster brothers. Not one, but two of his friends, not to mention family, had been murdered. Arwen appeared at his side and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why does this keep happening?" she whispered, tears spilling out from her crystal blue eyes. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I wish I knew meleth nin. I wish I knew." He took her hand and kissed it, a tear spilling onto it. She collapsed into his arms, her fragile body shaking with sobs. Aragorn raised his eyes towards the sky and in his mind, he asked the Valar why they were doing this, bringing pain to the creatures of goodness and light.  
  
Two days later, a funeral was held for the twins. Arwen was dressed in a black and silver gown, a transparent black veil on her head. Aragorn stood by her side, dressed in a black rangers uniform. Tears flowed from all eyes of the people that attended the burial of the beloved Princes of Rivendell.  
  
After the burial, Aragorn and Arwen walked through the gardens of Imladris. Very rarely did they speak, for their hearts were filled with mourning and sadness for their brothers. They stopped for a moment to gaze at a waterfall. The wind suddenly picked up and Arwen had a vision:  
  
She heard evil laughter and the sound of a metal sword stabbing through someone's body. She saw the bodies of Legolas, Elladen, and Elrohir. Then she saw herself. She was in her nightclothes, they were covered with blood. She realized the cruel laughter that she heard was escaping from her lips.   
  
The vision ended and she gasped, her hand letting go from Aragorn's. She stumbled backwards and collapsed on a bench. Aragorn immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"Arwen?? What is it meletha?? What is troubling you?" Aragorn asked, concerned.  
  
Arwen said nothing. She just stared blankly ahead, tears falling silently and unchecked from her eyes. Finally, she held up her shaking hands and stared at them. She drew in a deep shaky breath.  
  
"These hands killed my best friend, and my two brothers." She looked at Aragorn. "I killed them Aragorn. I killed them"  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Arwen no," he reasurred her. "You did not kill your brothers, and you did not kill Legolas. You are innocent."  
  
Arwen lowered her head, tears spilling into her lap. Aragorn tilted her chin up and looked her straight into the eyes.  
  
"Arwen, meleth nin, the grief over your Elladen and Elrohir's death is going to your head. You are the nicest, most kind, big hearted person that I know. You would never kill your family and friends out of cold blood. It was just a nightmare Arwen. It isn't the truth." He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears.  
  
Arwen smiled sadly, but she still felt that she did it. She felt that she was responsible for the three murders, but she didn't want to upset Aragorn with what she felt.  
  
Aragorn took her hand and they walked back to Imladris in silence.  
  
That night, Arwen became hypnotized again. She grabbed her sword and walked into another victims room in her usual trance.  
  
There would be two last murders this night before the madness will stop. But who will they be??  
  
A/N Ooooh cliffhangers galore!!!! Please review and u will find out who stays alive and who dies!!! 


	5. Lover's Blood

Disclaimer: Ok fine, I don't own Lord of the Rings or n e thing like that (  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
arwen-the-immortal: It's okay, I expect a really long review from u next time tho!! Don't let the suspense kill u dear, I lose reviewers that way!!  
  
What??!! No more reviews?? That makes me sad...  
  
Arwen began stabbing the victim, a huge and wicked smile on her face. But something happened to her, the dark power the Ring had put on her soul wore off, and she was knocked out of her trance.  
  
She then realized what she had done. That she was the murderer. She looked down at her body and gasped, a look of horror on her face. Her snow white nightgown was now stained with blood, as were her hands and sword, which she dropped with a trembling hand. She gazed down at the victim who she had just killed and she let out a gasp of horror.  
  
It was Aragorn.  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees and buried her head in his mattress, crying and sobbing. His blue green eyes were dull and stared at nothing, and stab marks were in his chest and shoulder, and his throat was slit.  
  
She lifted her head up, her pale cheeks shimmering wet with tears. She took his hand, filled with sadness that she was the one who killed all of her family and friends, and never even knowing it was her who did it. She was then filled with rage and she stormed out of the room, her sword still in her hand. She grabbed the Ring, angry tears falling down her face.  
  
"You!" she cried. "You made me murder them! You possessed me to kill my best friend, my brother and the only man that I had ever loved!! You made me do it!"  
  
She threw the ring down on the ground as if it were a spider. The deep voice of the Ring cackled wickedly.  
  
"You have done my job well Undomiel. You killed the Heir of Isildur. But I didn't make you do it. It was not my hand that slew the four. It was you. You are a murderer. Murderer! Murderer!" the voice bellowed in her head, over and over.  
  
"No!!" she screamed. "No! It wasn't me!! It was you!!"  
  
She covered her ears to block the sound of the voice, but it still came into her ears, growing louder and more powerful as it called her a murderer.  
  
"It wasn't me!!"  
  
Tears streamed down her face and she saw Hadafang lying right in front of her. She grabbed the sword quickly and held it to her throat and closed her eyes, squeezing the last of the salty tears out.  
  
She pulled the blade straight across her throat and fell dead. The sword fell upon the ring, her and Aragorn's blood drenching it. The evil voice howled in pain and a great light came from the ring. It exploded, shattering into millions of pieces all over the cold marble floor.  
  
Elrond and the rest of the company woke and ran to see what had happened. He ran to where the Ring lay and instead saw Arwen, dead by her own hand.  
  
Boromir gasped at the sight and ran to get Aragorn, who found that he was also slain. Tears filled everyone's eyes that stood and saw the Evenstar's body, stained with blood. Elrond then noticed that the ring was destroyed, its golden shards scattered over the marble floor. It was gone forever.  
  
"The ring is destroyed," he said blankly. "It was destroyed by the only thing that evil cannot handle. True love. Aragorn and Arwen's blood spilled onto the Ring, which caused them to destroy it from beyond the grave. Only the most strong and powerful love that Illuvatar ever created could do this."  
  
And when he was finished saying those words with a trembling voice, he dropped to his knees and wept, burying his head in his hands, his back shaking with sobs for the loss of his last child and foster son. Frodo studied Arwen's body, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"She did it," he breathed. "She murdered the four! The ring probably possessed her and commanded her to kill them."  
  
A bush then caught his attention and he walked over to it and pulled out a bunch of bloody nightgowns that Arwen had hidden so she wouldn't be caught.  
  
"It made her do it," he whispered, tears filling his eyes and spilling over his cheeks onto the nightclothes.  
  
And with the One Ring being destroyed, ridding the world of evil and pain forever, there was no comfort in Imladris for a long long time. 


End file.
